


The Scientific Method

by peridotlines



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Holtzbert Week, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peridotlines/pseuds/peridotlines
Summary: "The scientific method is a body of techniques for investigating phenomena, acquiring new knowledge, or correcting and integrating previous knowledge."Erin has some theories and employs a few techniques to figure out exactly what Jillian likes.Day 7 of Holtzbert Week's Summer Sizzler!





	The Scientific Method

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are at the end of Holtzbert Week. It's been quite a ride! I played a bit loose with this prompt, but I think it worked out okay for them in the end. You'll have to let me know if you agree...
> 
> Thank you one last time (this week) to my beta **daphnedangerlove**. You deserve all the kudos for your help, from holding my hand at the start, to all your encouragement at the end. **Thank you!!!**

Jillian bounced when she fell back on the mattress, the force disorienting her for a moment before she managed to scoot back against the pillows. She drew in a breath as she gazed at Erin’s body, the way the lingerie offered the tease of so much skin on display while leaving just as much to the imagination. And her imagination was running wild.

Erin’s heartbeat stuttered in her chest as Jillian relaxed into the pillows. And then she was everywhere at once, tasting her lips, stroking her skin, feeling the press of Jillian’s fingernails into her back as she pulled her closer. All of it coalesced into a persistent throb at her center, making it impossible to wait a moment longer.

Jillian’s touch moved like a firebrand up her body, pausing to cup her breast and then to dance along her throat, eventually pulling her closer for a kiss.

Erin sighed into the kiss, and then pulled back, her gaze roving over Jillian’s body once more before meeting her eyes. It was easy to get lost in their depths, and she succumbed to the ever-present pull of being within Jillian’s orbit. Erin gave herself over for one more kiss before she slipped out of Jillian’s reach.

“I have an idea.” Erin moved to the bedside table and pulled something out of the top drawer.

Jillian arched an eyebrow.

Erin opened her hand and a shimmering band of dark blue silk fell free.

Jillian stared at the blindfold and then looked back at Erin. As their eyes met, a thrill shot through her, seeing her desire reflected in Erin’s eyes, and she found herself nodding without thought. She gave herself over to Erin, the trust between them implicit. As Erin leaned forward to secure it, Jillian breathed in the scent of her as the darkness descended. The blindfold tugged against her hair, sending shivers down her spine and making her squirm.

Then Erin was gone, and Jillian could feel the stillness of the air around her body. The only thing she could hear was her own heavy breathing and her heart pounding in her chest.

Just as she was about to reach out, a hand settled over her stomach, holding her in place for a moment before disappearing.

Jillian listened for the slightest sound, turning her head in the direction of a quickening breath at her side a moment before a warm mouth closed around one of her nipples. She cried out as much in surprise as in want, arching into the touch. Erin’s tongue swirled around her before her teeth teased at the sensitive peak, sending an unending bolt of electricity to the apex of her thighs. Just as she was about to clench them together, desperate to relieve the pressure, Erin slipped away.

Jillian could feel Erin as she moved, leaning over to brush a kiss against her other breast before trailing her lips up to her throat. Erin’s breath tickled over her skin, and she found herself moaning at the tantalizing sensation, aching for something more. Her fingers scrabbled against the bed, twisting into the sheets as she tried to press closer.

Time ceased to be as Erin continued her own exquisite brand of torture. Every touch seemed to be calculated to bring her closer to the edge without ever being enough, and no matter what she tried, Jillian could never guess where Erin would be next. Sometimes she used her mouth, sucking bruises into the skin, or scraping her teeth against a particularly sensitive spot. Other times, her fingers seemed to dance, pulling Jillian along as she continued to throb.

Jillian swore she could feel Erin’s gaze moving over her skin, its touch almost palpable. As Erin stroked over her cheek, Jillian turned into the touch, catching Erin’s fingers and twining them with her own. Erin guided Jillian's hand to her shoulder, allowing her to slip off the strap of her chemise. 

Jillian followed the material as it fell away, hungry to touch Erin’s newly exposed skin. She massaged Erin’s breast, feeling the ticklish press of the nipple brushing against her palm as Erin sank into the touch. Her other hand grasped at Erin's hip before slipping inward to tease between her legs, relishing the sound of Erin’s sharp gasps as her hips canted into the touch.

Before Jillan could press further, Erin slipped out of her reach. There was a soft rustling sound and she pictured Erin as she allowed the lingerie to fall to the floor.

Then Erin was against her, a shock of cool skin quenching the fire she had so methodically stoked until this point.

Jillian clumsily tried to pull Erin closer, desperate for the friction of their bodies as she felt Erin slip a thigh between her own. Then Erin’s lips captured hers, her tongue slipping against Jillian’s for a moment as she stole her breath away.

Then, the blindfold was gone and Jillian blinked against the dim light of the bedroom for a moment. Erin sat back, and Jillian couldn’t tear her gaze away as she watched her own fingers trailing over Erin’s skin, finally resting in the curve of her hips as she tried to pull her closer.

Erin stroked along the inside of Jillian’s thighs, easing them apart and leaving her open for a moment before she dropped her hips to grind into her, losing herself in the combination of their slick heat.

Jillian threw her head back, rocking into the driving rhythm before she looked up. She felt compelled to watch as Erin continued move, each stroke becoming more frantic. Eventually, Erin’s silence shattered in a series of soft cries as she stiffened above her, and Jillian sobbed as another hard press sent her over the edge.

Erin collapsed on top of Jillian, moving to roll to the side, only for Jillian to hold her close, refusing to let go until their breathing had calmed. When their eyes met a moment later, Erin could see the hunger in Jillian’s expression, as though she was looking at her for the first time; an unexpectedly pleasant side effect of her plan.

“Can I ask what that was about?” Jillian asked, nodding towards where the blindfold had landed.

“I wanted to test out a theory,” Erin said.

“And?” Jillian’s gaze continued to search over her face and body, never lingering anywhere for more than a second.

Erin pulled Jillian close, brushing a kiss over her lips as their bodies entwined. “I need to do some more research.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and Twitter @peridotlines


End file.
